Mechanical devices for dissipating kinetic energy are used as shock absorbers and/or brakes in a wide variety of fields. One particular field where energy dissipating devices are employed is fall prevention. In fact, safety regulations in many jurisdictions require fall prevention systems to be employed for persons working in elevated environments. Fall prevention systems are also used by rock and wall climbing enthusiasts. Energy dissipators in the context of climbing activities are typically incorporated in safety lines that connect the climber to a stable structure. The safety line connection effectively protects the climber from a prolonged free fall and impact with the ground. Still, the effect of gravity on even a short free fall without impact may exert an injurious arresting force on the climber when the fall is abruptly halted by the safety line. Energy dissipators are specifically designed to mitigate this arresting force. The vast majority of energy dissipating devices currently in use involve one or more pieces of flexible material that have been arranged in a folded, overlapping configuration and connected (e.g., stitched, woven, or loomed) together at certain discrete points. These devices dissipate kinetic energy in the safety line by using tensile force in the line to instigate the breaking/tearing of the discrete connection points.